


Skin Vision

by Merytsetesh



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Genderfluid Character, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, also hints of female domination because Trinity deserves some fun too, but there's a lot of tags commenting on there not being a squirting tag, fun fact: there is no squirting tag on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merytsetesh/pseuds/Merytsetesh
Summary: Neo realizes that he can affect more than his environment within the Matrix: he can alter his avatar, too. Experimentation and sex ensues.Set between The Matrix and Reloaded.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Skin Vision

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the Matrix trilogy for the first time and now I am in a fandom about 20 years too late. I don’t even have a good excuse, I was a preteen when they came out and could have watched them. Better late than never, I guess, but boy I bet I missed out on some prime smut before all the FanFiction.Net and Livejournal purges. I had hoped to find a bunch of existential Agent Smith/Neo angst, or Neo/Trinity fem dom smut, or Agent Smith learning-to-be-human-and-fucking-up-his-evil-plan-because-he-forgot-to-eat fics, but alas. So here I am writing for the fandom to fill the void.
> 
> As a disclaimer, this fic is entirely self indulgent, because I’m projecting my own feelings about gender and sexuality on Neo. I’m not trans and neither is Neo in this fic, but he might be gender fluid or gender curious (if that’s a thing, is that a thing?). All I know is that if I could shape shift I would DEFINITELY take a variety of bodies for a joy ride! I would be so many hot people and my cosplay would be *chefs kiss* magnifique. So have some Neo experimenting with his minty fresh new vagina. Also, because I’m not going to fridge her early and I’m not a homewrecker, Trinity is here to show him how it works.
> 
> Title from the song by IAMX, go give it a listen if you like synthpop industrial electronica stuff.

Neo thought about the woman in the red dress a lot.

At first, it had been instinctual: in a sea of grey suits, pressed white shirts, and navy pencils skirts, the red satin popped like a firework. Once it caught your eye, you saw the woman inside it: blonde, curvy, nearly spilling out of her sweetheart neckline, a slash of red lipstick like a cut across her face. The dress, the hair, the make-up, it was all so colorful it was like the saturation was turned up on her character model.He knew Mouse had written her program to be attention grabbing, but that wasn’t exactly why Neo couldn’t get her out of his head.

It was precisely _because_ she was a program. Mouse had built her pixel by pixel, one meticulous line of code at a time, exactly how he wanted her to appear, right down the the roots of her bottle blonde hair.

And Neo could do exactly the same thing to the entire world of the Matrix with only the power of his mind.

He thought about what Morpheus had said about the residual self image. He thought about how the ports and hardware surgically embedded in his skin never appeared within the Matrix, even though he knew them to be there in the real world. He thought about how if all it took was imagining, _feeling_ it to be real, then it would become true.

The first time Neo tried changing the code controlling his self image, the others watched with fascination as his skin and clothing seemed to…melt. When the process was over the program Thomas Anderson was gone, replaced by a teenager with short curly hair in a nondescript shirt and jeans. He looked non threatening, not at all like Trinity in her jumpsuit or Morpheus in his imposing trench coat. They used Neo to get close to their target, a sixteen year old who’d been hanging out in conspiracy theory internet forums and was dangerously close to attracting the wrong kind of attention. When given the choice, he took the red pill.

After his first success, he tried other…character skins, he supposed they could be called, since the Matrix really was just the ultimate 4D computer game. Even though an agent could look right through the disguise, other people in the Matrix would only see the graphical textures he created. Since conservation of mass and other laws of physics did not limit how he could change his appearance, there was nothing stopping him from becoming anyone, any age, shape, or size.

Once he was a homeless man, because people tended to avoid looking at them. He used it to evade the stares of the people on a busy street corner. Another time he was a mid fifties businessman on a cellphone, grey at the temples and wearing a suit he could never have afforded on his old salary, and nobody in the hotel lobby dared to interrupt his business call. Next he was a child in a park, and it was odd to be two feet shorter than usual, but surprisingly fun.

When they looked to contact a smuggler at a bar, he became a tall, slender brunette. A bit too tall to be conventionally attractive, and not particularly voluptuous, but undeniably pretty. He coded in long hair, red lipstick, and finished it off with the kind of fetish wear he saw in the club he had once followed Choi to before he fell down the rabbit hole.

“Woah, you look like Trinity,” he heard Link say when he answered his phone.

But he really didn’t. He looked like himself, only one chromosome off.

It became a familiar disguise, and the more he wore that skin the more comfortable it felt, like breaking in a pair of shoes. He used it whenever a woman would be less conspicuous than a man, and sometimes the reverse: to attract the attention of a target. He didn’t mind being the distraction, a role Trinity had grown sick of now that Switch wasn’t around to trade turns with her. Now whenever they needed someone to look one way while Morpheus accessed a terminal or Trinity knocked out a guard, it was Neo who walked past in a dress that let them appreciate the new curves on his avatar.

Link even nicknamed the skin.

“Nova, like when a star is born. Because Neo means new, right?”

It caught on, and after while whenever Morpheus and Trinity appeared in the Matrix accompanied by a tall woman, everyone referred to her as Nova.

“Whose jacking in today?”

“Trinity and Nova, they’re pulling a girl from a women’s college.”

“Nova, take the exit on Third and Milton.”

“Eyes on the bouncer, Nova, he’s heading your way.”

Neo had been worried what Trinity would think, but she had taken it in stride the same way she did the flying, or any other supposedly impossible thing he could do within the Matrix.

But when he realized he was finding excuses to become Nova, even when the mission didn’t warrant it, he stopped.

“Haven’t seen Nova for a while,” Link said one night over a bowl of nutrient gruel in the galley. It was third shift, and everyone else was asleep.

Neo shrugged. “I haven’t needed to escape through the vents in a ladies bathroom lately.”

“Is that all?”

Neo froze, then forced himself to keep chewing his mouthful of nutrient gruel. “What do you mean?”

Link waved his hand down the hall towards to the monitors. “You have this…gift. You can control the code. You can do or be anything, really. I just think sometimes, if it were me, what would I do? And honestly? It would probably be the same thing you’re doing: fly, and occasionally turn into a smokin’ hot chick so I could look at myself. Guess you have a type, huh? Tall brunettes?”

“Something like that.”

But he still didn’t become Nova again. Not…entirely.

By this point Link had grown so use to seeing Neo’s code completely rewrite itself that small changes were easy to miss. On the outside, Neo looked like his normal residual self imagine, dressed in the black coat and glasses he wore on missions. But underneath the surface were small changes. The coat was tight enough to compress a pair of small breasts, and the flair of the coattails hide his wider hips. His genitals were different too, changed to something soft and pink and yielding that grew slick whenever he watched Trinity move the right way.

It was his secret. A small indulgence that served no practical purpose, and was only possible within the dream world of the machines. It didn’t further a mission, no one was even seeing it, and in fact he went to pains to hide it.

Was he ashamed? Embarrassed? He wasn’t even sure what he felt, or why he did it. But the adrenaline that flooded his system in a firefight was the closest to describing the feeling he got when he loaded in to the Matrix and felt all the ways his body was different.

In the real world, Neo and Trinity were naked on her bunk in their shared cabin, the recycled air cooling the sweat on their skin. Trinity lay on her back, flushed and glistening with perspiration, better and more real than anything Neo had ever seen. As he sat between her spread legs and caught his breath, his hand drifted down to her crotch. He combed his fingers through the short curls, damp with their combined fluids. Gently, he parted the lips of her labia, feeling the thin, delicate skin, and she jerked.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, just sensitive. You angling for round two?” Her eyes were half lidded and satisfied after her orgasm, but held a gleam of interest.

He shook his head. “Just touching you.”

But there must of been something in his touch, more curious or clinical than sensual, that clued her in to what Neo was doing before he even realized it himself.

“Are you…examining me?”

“No, I’m just…looking at it. Feeling it.”

Unused to such close scrutiny, she sat up and pulled her legs up to her chin, halting his explorations. A suspicion had been growing in her mind, one she had dismissed as paranoia before, but now she wasn’t so sure. Trinity took a deep breath, bracing herself. “Neo, are you…do you want to be a woman?”

“What? No.” He sounded sure, and Trinity dared to breath again. “Not really. Not all the time, anyway.” He licked his lips, pausing to consider how best to put it into words, not wanting to give her the wrong idea. “I _feel_ like a man. I _like_ being a man. But I wanted to know what it was like to be a woman. Or at least have the body of one. It’s like…like an actor becoming a character. It’s exciting.”

Trinity nodded, processing his response. “Is it a sex thing?”

Neo frowned. “I’m…not sure, honestly. But I’m not going to lie, that’s at least part of the appeal. It’s…” He was blushing, and he was so pale it was turning his whole face and neck red. “…really arousing to have a body like that,” he admitted. “Like yours.”

She turned his face to her and kissed him, pouring all her love and devotion into every motion of her lips against his. When they pulled apart both were breathing heavier. She looked into his eyes and saw they were dilated. “Thank you for telling me. For trusting me. You know I would never judge you for any of this, right?”

“I know it’s weird.”

“It’s not. It’s really, really not.” She cupped his cheek, stroking her thumb over the high arch of his cheekbones. God, he was so pretty it was almost unfair, but Trinity had the comfort of knowing he was all hers.

She wasn’t blind; she saw the way people stared at Neo, and it wasn’t just because he was the One. Anytime they returned to Zion the people flocked to him, and as his legend grew so did his followers. There was practically a _harem_ of women who all hoped to have his children. Trinity would have been jealous, except sweet, naive Neo never looked away from her long enough to notice. For a man so in tune with the complexities of the Matrix, he was woefully obvious to reality, especially social cues. Then again, he’d been a recluse before taking the red pill. He’d spent more time with people in Zion, with its population of mere thousands, than he ever had in a simulated city of millions. He was getting better at it though; reading people. Reading her.

Like right now: Neo considered the hand on his jaw forcing him to look at her, the intensity of her expression, and took a gamble. He nuzzled into her hand, kissing her palm. “I think about it when I jerk off,” he confessed. “What it would feel like to touch myself with my body like that.”

“Have you? Masturbated in the Matrix?” Her voice was steady, but her eyes gave away her interest.

Neo shook his head, hands starting to rove over her chest and waist. “Not since I took the red pill. Not since I started altering my avatar.”

“Is that something you would like to explore more? We could use the training program.”

Neo’s hands clenched around her hips hard enough she would find bruises tomorrow. “Fuck yes. Please.”

From there it was a race to see who could get in position first, and then suddenly Neo was pushing inside her, as hard as if he hadn’t already come just minutes before.

“It really gets you that worked up?” She asked between kisses as Neo moved over her, thrusting frantically. “The thought of having a pussy?”

“Yeah,” he gasped, low and husky, hot breath tickling her ear.

“When we enter the simulation, what do you want me to do?” He didn’t answer, just kept thrusting, so she fisted her had into his hair and pulled. “Tell me.”

 _“Iwantyoutofingerme.”_ He said it so quickly it ran together as one word, but when she untangled the sentence in her head she grinned.

“Baby, I’ll do more than that,” she promised, and watched his face twist as the orgasm tore through him.

* * *

They scheduled a time to jack in. A lot of the crew did, for training or entertainment purposes. They certainly wouldn't be the first to use it to fuck, and Link knew not to watch the monitor feeds, but Neo was still nervous.

“Relax, Neo. No one will see, and we can delete everything afterwards,” Trinity reassured him as she strapped him into the chair. “See you on the other side.” She gave him a kiss, plugged the data jack into his neck, and he went limp as his consciousness entered the simulation.

As Neo modified the program to his liking, Link hooked up Trinity. “Enjoy your date.”

“Just make sure no one watches the monitors.”

“No offense Trinity, but you scare me. I’d be afraid to look.”

“Good.”

As Link jacked her in, he shook his head. “I almost feel bad for Neo.” He draped a sock over one of the shut off monitors to signal that the simulation was in use for a private session. “Good luck, man.”

Inside the simulation, Trinity looked around. Neo had worked his magic on the preprogrammed room, making adjustments to make it more comfortable and personal. Instead of a luxury hotel suite, it looked like a cozy cabin. There were candles on the mantle and table, the same ones they had at home in Zion. A fire was lit in the hearth, and one wall was entirely windows showing a fantastic view of pine trees and the night sky. On the couch in front of the fire sat Neo.

Honestly, she had been expecting Nova, or an avatar somewhere between the two, but Neo looked like himself: barefoot, dressed in a black bathrobe, and drinking a cup of coffee.

By default she was wearing her jumpsuit, and it probably looked silly; Neo in a robe, her in leather and vinyl. It didn’t matter though; she’d be naked soon anyway. She took a seat beside him, and he handed her a mug. When she took a sip she tasted whiskey.

“Liquid courage?” she asked.

He smiled. “Maybe a bit. Mostly I just missed the taste, but I am kind of tipsy right now.”

She took another sip, and yeah, it was pretty strong.

“You program a mean cup of joe, Neo.”

“Thanks.”

“So…” She set down her mug on the end table. “Not Nova?”

He shook his head. “No. I wanted to be me. I just…” He looked away, chewing his lip. “…have a pussy right now.” He said ‘pussy’ a little quieter than the rest of the sentence. Ridiculous man, she had used the word herself often enough during sex that he shouldn’t be afraid to say it now.

He looked so delightfully off balance. Eager, but also nervous. Vulnerable. She wanted to turn him inside out and eat him alive. “Let me see.”

He finished the rest of his coffee with a loud gulp. Loosening the tie on the robe, he shrugged it off his shoulders, letting it pool at his waist. His chest was smooth as ever, no breasts this time, and despite the warmth of the fire his nipples were hard. Trinity resisted the urge to lean in and bite one, waiting for him to finish disrobing. Finally, he pushed the robe off his lap and parted his legs, and Trinity saw how he’d altered his body.

Neo’s pussy was definitely different from her own. Hairless for one, without even the shadow of stubble, but why would there be when hair had never been programed there to begin with? His labia were a little more pronounced, and the skin tone a little darker than her own, but the biggest difference was his clitoris. It was…pretty big. The nub peaking out from under the hood was the size of the tip of her pinky. Trinity thought about how if her own was that big and obvious she would have never had an issue with getting her past partners to find it, instead of blinding rubbing her vulva like it was a fucking magic lamp.

The whole scenario was so strange. Trinity had never had a partner with a vagina, had never once looked at one and been aroused, felt the urge to caress, to taste. But apparently that was only because it hadn’t been attached to the man she loved body and soul. Now looking at it, nestled at the apex of Neo’s firm thighs, she thought to herself, _‘I can play him like a fiddle.’_

Because Trinity? Knew damn well what she liked, and for once her partner had the same equipment.

She was going to blow his fucking mind.

She resisted to the urge to dive right in, knowing better than to rush to the main event. No doubt Neo was nervous. Instead she straddled his thighs and kissed him slow as molasses and just as sticky sweet. He melted under her like hot wax, molding his lips to hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She rocked her hips, and was momentarily surprised when she didn’t feel the hard line of his erection against her, before she remembered what she was doing. Right.

It was a slow seduction, the longest foreplay she’d ever indulged in. She’d never had much patience for foreplay, always wanting to get to the main event, but the few times her partners had forced her to slow down the anticipation had always made the resulting orgasms worth it. She left lingering kisses to his neck, love bites over his collar bone, light scratches down his chest and stomach with her nails. Finally she slid to the floor, sinuous as a snake, and knelt between his legs.

Starting at his knee, she kissed up his inner thigh, closer and closer to her goal. She traced her tongue up the side of his smooth vulva, skipped right over his clit, and licked the other side. He started to shift restlessly, but she avoided his clit for now, instead laving at the lips of his labia. Then she dipped the tip of her tongue inside his opening and tasted him. In response his pelvis jerked, impaling himself further on her tongue until her nose was buried in his folds.

“Ooh…” he breathed out a shaky moan.

Figuring she’d teased him enough, she gave his clit a feather light lick, and he made a noise like he was dying.

Trinity didn't want to over stimulate him his first time—

— _god it was his first time._

He’d never even touched himself like this. She tried to remember the first time she ever masturbated and couldn’t, but she did remember the first time a guy went down on her, how the feeling of an agile, wet tongue on her clit had tilted the world on its axis.

She backed away and looked at his face. His eyes were unfocused and his mouth was open to pant.

“Neo.” She waited until he focused on her face. “I need you to tell me what you want, okay? If you need me to go harder, softer, faster, slower. If you want me to lick or suck, or move up a little, go in circles. Anything. Tell me _exactly_ what feels good so I can keep doing it. Can you do that, baby?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Okay.”

She returned her attention to his clit, and rewarded him with slow, gentle licks over the hood before poking her tongue underneath to directly touch the glans. She kept her movements small and so light it would have driven her crazy, but she didn’t go any harder until Neo finally said, “ _More_.”

Trinity pressed just a fraction harder, and soon Neo was shifting back and forth, trying to rub himself on her tongue. She licked him in time with his movement, and his head fell back against the couch with a loud groan.

“Fuck. Oh fuck yes, Trinity…”

She kept it up until his thighs started to shake, then pulled back to admire her handiwork. Under her ministrations his clit had doubled in size, until it protruded a full inch from his body and even pointed upward. Logically she knew that the clitoris was erectile tissue, the same as a penis, and she knew her own clit became more pronounced with arousal, but this was something else entirely to watch. She wanted to climb on top of him and rub herself all over it. It wasn’t big enough for penetration, but it looked like it would feel amazing poking against her own.

This wasn’t about her, though. This was for Neo.

She pinched the shaft between her forefingers, and before her eyes it _twitched_. He was wet too, not just from her saliva, but slick with his own juices, soaked from clit to tailbone. When she pressed a finger to his opening, it slid in with zero resistance, and he actually, literally _whimpered_.

“Is this too much?”

“No, keep going,” he groaned. “It’s good.”

She moved her finger in and out a few times, and yeah, he felt like he could take another. This time when she thrust in two fingers she curled them and pressed… _there_.

“Fuck!” Reflexively Neo’s legs kicked out, then wrapped around her shoulders to keep her in place. “God, Trinity, please,” he begged, voice ragged.

“Please what?” Her tone was teasing, but it was a sincere question.

“Fuck me!”

For a split second she froze, but Neo never noticed the pause in the rhythm of her pumping fingers. She _did_ say to tell her what he wanted. But how exactly was she going to make that request work? What precisely counted as ‘fucking’ when their usual equation of penis plus vagina didn’t apply? She put herself in his place, and asked herself what it was she wanted when she felt like that, so hot for it all she could think about was having something filling the void inside her.

“Do you have any toys?”

“Huh?” He looked at her with glassy eyes. Dazed and horny was a good look on him.

“Vibrators? Dildos? Anything you’d like me to use on you?” She kept working that spot on the front wall of his pussy, not letting up as he struggled to speak.

“In the bedroom, the…uh…nightstand. Bottom drawer,” he gasped out, obviously distracted by what Trinity was doing to him. “I did some research.”

“Good boy,” she said without thinking, and Neo _convulsed_ around her fingers. Something to explore later, she thought. She gave him one last good hit directly on his g-spot before removing her fingers and standing.

In the bedroom, she looked around at the scene Neo had set. Judging by the turned down duvet and candles, Neo hadn’t counted on not making it to the bedroom before the sex started. The nightstand even had two bottles of water, a pack of wet wipes, and a bottle of lube. How thoughtful. She grabbed a water bottle and ignored the lube (Neo didn’t need it), and wondered what all he’d stocked in the nightstand. Curious, she opened the drawer.

Trinity hadn’t known what she was expecting: the entire catalog of an adult store crammed into one nightstand, maybe, but it wasn’t this. Instead, there was a carefully curated selection of toys in different styles, some of which she wasn’t even sure how they functioned. Her mind drew a blank on which to pick. She knew these were all things that Neo was interested in trying. He’d done _research_. He’d looked up these items, imagined them being used on his body, and been aroused by the idea.

She looked at the harness and pictured it buckled around her waist: Neo under her, legs around her waist, working himself open on a fake cock. Trinity felt her heartbeat pulse in her groin.

Maybe next time.

Skipping the rabbit vibrator and the more realistic dildo, she picked a tiny lipstick vibe. She tested it against her hand and played with its settings for a minute before deciding it would work. On impulse, she grabbed the curved g-spotting wand too before shutting the drawer and leaving the room.

On the couch Neo was touching himself. For a moment she stood in the doorway, just watching him. His eyes were squeezed shut, so he hadn’t noticed her return. One hand touched his clit and the other was buried two fingers deep in his cunt. He’d drawn his knees up onto the couch to better splay himself open.

“Having fun?”

Startled, he levitated right off the couch. Literally. He hovered about an inch above the cushions for a couple second before floating back down, not even realizing he’d broken the gravity in the simulation. The yellow flicker of firelight hid his red ears, but Trinity knew the blush was there. He gave her a small, shy smile, and it was so endearing that he could still feel embarrassed even as he continued to slowly masturbate in front of her. “Yeah.”

“How’s it feel?”

He grinned. “ _Amazing_.”

Trinity smirked. “It’s about to get even better.”

She set the toys down on the cushion next to him, and he glanced at her choices inquisitively. He was about to pick one up when he heard the zip of her clothes. When he looked up her top was already on the floor and she was shimmying out of her tight motorcycle pants. She unhooked her bra and took off her panties, standing before him naked.

 _God_ , Trinity was beautiful. In Neo’s mind she had become almost archetypal, simultaneously lover and warrior and healer, the pinnacle of a human woman. Every time he looked at her was like the first time he opened his eyes after taking the red pill: exhilarating, raw, and maybe a little scary. Now, naked and backlit by the fire, she looked like a statue of a goddess come to life, Pygmalion’s ivory wife made flesh.

Mouth watering, he stared at the v of her legs, and pressed his fingers to his clit harder.

“Let me take care of that,” she said, and grabbed one of the couch cushions to kneel on. Settling back between his legs, she picked up the small vibrator. Neo moved his hands out of her way, though it was almost physically painful for him to stop, and his obedience was soon rewarded. On the lowest setting, Trinity flicked the vibe against his clit, and Neo’s back arched like he’d been struck by lightning.

It was like nothing he’d every felt. It was the thrill of Trinity’s tongue times a thousand, concentrated on the most sensitive part of him, igniting fire through his veins. She switched from rhythmic flicks to steady pressure against the base of his clit, and the whine of the little motor grew quieter as the vibrations traveled under his skin. It was felt like his every nerve ending, inside and out, was electrified.

Already high strung from having been fingered so long, soon the pressure of the vibrator wasn’t enough. Neo rocked his hips, and Trinity took the hint. Rather than move the toy, she held it in place and let him hump against it, letting him choose the angle and speed that he needed. When he found a rhythm she moved with it.

“Keep doing that. Just like that,” he panted.

He was getting close. All he needed was a little more to tip over the edge.

She reached for the second toy. It was a stainless steel wand, curved like a comma with two rounded ends, one larger than the other. Still holding the vibrator in place, she pressed the smaller end of the wand to his entrance. With the barest amount of pressure, it popped inside, instantly sliding in place behind his pubic bone. He was so wet the stainless steel surface was near frictionless.

“Trinity!”

She gave it a few good tugs to nudge the head against his g-spot, and then suddenly Neo was grabbing the vibrator from her hand to use himself. He rubbed it furiously against his clit before he froze, mouth falling opening and breath growing ragged. Tremors wracked his body, and then he was too sensitive to stand the vibration anymore. He dropped the vibe onto the couch and he was pushing her hands away to rub his swollen clit himself.

Stunned, she watched him work himself through his orgasm. Between his fingers Trinity could see his stiff little clit jumping with each aftershock. The curved handle of the dildo still protruding from his cunt jerked back and forth as Neo rhythmically clenched around it. It was absolutely obscene, and Trinity knew exactly how good it felt to cum from being stimulated both inside and out like that.

As the contractions of his orgasm started to lessen, he grabbed the end of the wand and kept masturbating, shameless in his pleasure.

“Fuck. Fuck I’m so sensitive right now.”

She nodded. “After orgasm everything’s engorged, so it makes you feel fuller.”

“Oh god.” He worked it faster, rubbing the rounded head over his g-spot until the pressure inside him was bubbling over. Vaguely he was aware of the dampness dripping down his wrist, but he was so close to his second peak it was like he’d never really come down in the first place. All he could think about was the need to feel that again. He was beyond feeling self conscious of the noises he was making, the higher and higher whines escaping his throat, the squelch of the toy driving into his dripping pussy. Another pulse rolled through him, and he squeezed his internal muscles down around the bulb of the toy.

His second orgasm was almost painful. It wrung every ounce of pleasure from his body and edged into pain. Sore but satisfied, he slowly pulled the toy out of himself, and felt a sudden gush of fluid as the bulb slid free with a wet pop. He looked down and to his horror the robe underneath him had a dark wet patch.

“Oh god, I’m sorry.”

Trinity, brain fogged with arousal from watching her lover fuck himself into oblivion until he squirted all over himself and the couch mere inches from her face, needed a second to process what Neo had said. “Why? That was amazing. I just watched you come twice.”

Neo scooted away from her to the other side of the couch and wadded up the damp robe. A second later it flickered out of existence, deleted from the simulation. “I didn’t mean to get the couch wet.”

The tension on his shoulders and the way he wouldn’t met her eyes made Trinity realize they weren’t on the same page. Then it clicked, and she rushed to reassure him. It hadn’t occurred to her that he wouldn’t know what had just happened.

“Neo, its okay, it’s normal.” She sat down next to him and rubbed the nape of his neck. “Not every woman does, but sometimes if you get a lot of pressure on your g-spot you can squirt.”

“That was squirting?” He blinked. “That’s not what I expected.”

“It’s not usually like in porn.”

“Is anything?” He smiled wryly, and if his sense of humor was still intact he must not have been too traumatized.

It’s funny. Sometimes Neo seemed so wise and worldly to her. He was the chosen one who understood the machines in a way she never would. Within the Matrix he was a confident, unstoppable force of nature. Then something like this would happen, and she’d remember that less than a year ago he’d been an antisocial computer programmer, working a nine to five job with no social life, much less a girlfriend, and his naivety made sense.

She leaned against him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Arousal was still simmering under her skin, but Neo didn’t look like he had the energy to do anything about it. Besides, she was enjoying the moment: the glow of the fireplace, the way she fit tucked against his side. Her turn could wait until they returned to the real world, and their cabin.

“How much longer do we have?” Trinity asked.

“We’re booked until the shift change. I wasn’t sure how long we would be. Why? Want to end it early?”

“The simulation is fun and all, but I prefer the real thing. But one more cup of coffee first.” She picked up her empty mug and shook it at him.

“Any requests?”

“Well since you’re asking, make it a mocha cappuccino, heavy on the foam.” A second later the mug had turned into white cup, filled to the brim with tan colored foam, and a saucer appeared in her other hand. On the side table next to the couch a plate of biscotti and coffee cakes had popped into the simulation. “Fancy.”

As she ate her coffee cake, enjoying the artificial luxury of a spice like cinnamon that in reality had gone extinct decades ago, Neo spoke.

“I could change you too. Your avatar, I mean. If you wanted that.”

She swallowed the bite of cake in her suddenly too dry mouth. “Like how?”

“Any way you wanted.”

Trinity thought about it for a moment. If she could be anyone, look any way she wanted, who would she be? Herself, but with all the little imperfections that bothered her erased? Someone entirely different? Or would she want to try what Neo had, and become the male counterpart of herself to compliment Nova? “Maybe. Is that something you would like?”

“I think I just like us together, in any shape.”

“Good answer.” She kissed the corner of his mouth. “In fact, you know what? Next time we do this, don’t bother programming in the strap on. You can just mod me with the real thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, there will not be a sequel where Trinity gives Neo the D, but I may write more self indulgent smutty Matrix stuff before scurrying back to my current lair in the Ghost fandom.
> 
> Also the sex toys used in this fic are the Tango lipstick vibrator from We-Vibe and the nJoy pure wand, both of which I recommend. I get all my sex toy tips from Epiphora's blog.


End file.
